Caprichos del Destino
by WolfCerberus
Summary: El destino y el futuro siempre es muy caprichoso, puede quitarnos lo que mas amamos, o puede darnos una razón para seguir adelante. Y eso es algo que Natsu deberá darse cuenta y enfrentar cada una de las situaciones de la mejor forma que pueda, ya sean perdidas, encuentros predestinados, malentendidos, reencuentros y tal vez amor. (!no tan ligeros crossovers en futuros capitulos!)
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! Que tal, aquí WolfCerberus trayéndoles un fanfic de Fairy Tail, espero que les agrade, no soy muy bueno al describir vestimentas, asi que si nos las describo por favor imagínense a los personajes con sus ropas comunes. **

**Sin más que decir espero que disfruten esta historia.**

- hablar-

- **creatura no-humana hablando**-

- 'pensar'-

- _sueño/recuerdo_-

- *onomatopeya de sonido*-

Capítulo 1: Abriéndose camino a lo desconocido

_- __**Hijo, **__*respiración pesada* __**es la única opción que queda**__ *_ _respiración pesada *- hablo con gran dificultad el gran dragón rojo mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas traicionaron sus ojos al caer por sus escamosas mejillas, su estado era terrible y en su pecho una gran herida era totalmente visible._

_- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! Tiene que haber otra forma, ¡TIENE QUE HABERLA!- grito desesperado el muchacho peli rosa mientras desde sus ojos color negro ónix un rio de lágrimas corría por su cara, su propio estado no era el mejor, pero el ver a su padre en tal estado le partía el corazón y más aún aquella petición del dragón de fuego - ¡NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE LLEGAR Y PEDIRME ALGO ASI! ¡REALMENTE CREISTE QUE LO HARIA! – _

_-*_ _respiración pesada * __**Si no lo haces tú **__*_ _respiración pesada *, __**"Él" lo hará**__ *_ _respiración pesada * __** y todos habremos perdido**__ *_ _respiración pesada * __**además si lo haces **__*_ _respiración pesada * __** podrás acceder fácilmente a…. ghaa**__– un quejido de dolor salió de su gran boca, haciendo más obvia su mala condición._

_Y así el peli rosa lentamente se acercó a la figura más cercana que tuvo de un padre, mientras miles de recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente y pasaban frente a sus ojos: aquellas tardes de entrenamiento, las frías noches donde se acurrucaba al lado de sus cálidas escamas para caer dormido, sus clases para que aprendiera al menos lo básico del mundo humano, todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos juntos se presentaban justo ahora, no lo soportaba pero aun así tenía que hacerlo por su padre, por sus nakamas._

_- Está bien – respondió el joven, su voz solo fue un simple susurro, ni siquiera el creía lo que acababa de decir pero su padre tenía razón, aunque una parte de él creía que aún existía otra manera pero otra parte le decía que no la había, lamentablemente la otra parte era la que sería apoyada por su padre adoptivo, técnicamente eran 2 contra 1, le gustase o no debía hacerlo… antes de que sea tarde.- Por favor, perdóname Igneel – _

_- __**Al contrario **__*_ _respiración pesada * __**tu perdóname **__*_ _respiración pesada * __**por hacerte cargar este peso, **__*_ _respiración pesada * __**pero quiero que sepas que **__*_ _respiración pesada * __** siempre he estado orgulloso de ti… Natsu**__- _

_Negro, eso fue todo lo que Natsu pudo ver después de las palabras de su padre, una oscuridad total, un vacío sin fin y una punzada de soledad se sintió justo en su pecho…_

_- …tsu…-_

_- Natsu…- _

_- '¿Igneel?... No, esa voz es diferente'-_

_- Natsu…-_

_-'¡ahí está otra vez!'-_

_- Natsu… – _

_-'Me es familiar… la he escuchado antes, pero ¿Dónde?' – _

_- Natsu…-_

-¡Natsuuuu! – fue el grito de un pequeño gato azulado que estaba sobre el pecho de él, su cara se encontraba a varios centímetros de la suya y reflejaba un temple triste y unas pequeñas sombras negras bajo sus ojos.

- Happy – dijo Natsu por lo bajo, al ver por la ventana se dio cuenta de que el sol aún no había salido, es más, la luz de la luna iluminaba completamente el exterior, tal vez solo habían pasado un par de horas desde la media noche – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No puedes dormir? –

- ¿Estabas soñando con eso otra vez, verdad? – pregunto el exceed sin responder las que le hizo su compañero, tal vez fue demasiado directo, pero solo lo hizo para resolver su duda.

-¿Cómo lo…- trato de preguntar el dragón slayer de fuego, pero su estado anímico y la mirada del felino impidieron que dijera otra palabra.

- Estabas hablando dormido otra vez e incluso gritaste, por eso me desperté – respondió Happy mientras sus orejas apuntaban hacia el suelo.

- Y-yo lo siento – respondió Natsu, quien sin siquiera notarlo comenzó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas desde sus ojos de color ónix - sé que ha pasado más de una semana pero aun así sigo teniendo ese sueño todas las noch…-

Otra vez no pudo terminar de hablar, no por la razón de antes, esta vez fue debido a que el pequeño gato azul comenzó a abrazar al peli rosa con todas sus fuerzas mientras varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

- ¡No tienes que pedirme perdón! Si algo te pasara a ti estoy seguro que yo estaría igual o incluso peor, está bien que estés triste, está bien que llores, si lo haces yo lo hare contigo, siempre estaré contigo ¡Sin importar nada Natsu! –

- Happy, yo…gracias – susurro el chico mientras devolvía el abrazo del exceed y ambos comenzaron a llorar con más fuerza que antes desahogando sus pesares. Después de varios minutos, el felino se quedó profundamente dormido y a Natsu comenzaban a pesarle los parpados – Ahora que recuerdo, no hemos ido de misión hace bastante tiempo *bostezo* tal vez sea bueno que mañana vayamos a una… –

.

.

.

Era cerca de las 12 de la mañana en un día como cualquiera en Magnolia, y nuestro famoso Dragón Slayer de fuego junto a su querido amigo/hijo volaba cerca de él se encuentran a un par de calles de su amado gremio Fairy Tail, aun sin su agudo sentido de audición el "alegre" ambiente que poseía el salón principal era escuchado por él junto con varias personas de la ciudad; 'Es Fairy Tail después de todo' pensó el peli rosa con una sonrisa mientras el felino zigzagueaba entre cada tienda que poseía pescado. Al estar tan solo a unos metros del edificio del gremio, ambos se percataron que 2 mujeres iban caminando hacia ellos aunque ninguna se había dado cuenta ya que estas estaban hablando entre sí, Happy al notar a las jóvenes fue volando directo a una de ellas.

- Lucyyy! – grito el exceed que detuvo su vuelo a solo medio metro antes de impactar a la joven, dándole un pequeño susto.

- ¡Happy!, ¿Qué tal? ¿Porque tan contento hoy? – pregunto la nombrada, joven de unos 17-18 años de estatura promedio, cabellos rubios, de ojos chocolate y una figura bastante envidiable.

- ¿Y es que a mí no me saludas o que Happy? – dijo con un falso tono de tristeza y enojo la acompañante de Lucy, una mujer de estatura un tanto baja y cuerpo delgado, cabello azul claro y un poco corto, ojos marrones, aunque parecía más joven que la rubia ambas tenían la misma edad.

- ¡AYE! Hola Levy, perdón por no saludar – se disculpó el felino sin dejar de sonreír. – Lo que pasa es que Natsu y yo vamos a ir una misión hoy –

- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros Luce? – pregunto el peli rosa que ahora estaba frente a sus amigas con una de sus típicas sonrisas, aunque las chicas tenían otros planes.

- Lo siento Natsu, pero Levi-chan y yo vamos al puerto de Hargeon – se disculpó la joven de ojos chocolate, sacándole una cara de extrañeza al dragón slayer.

- Lo que ocurre es que va a salir a la venta un libro de una autora que nos gusta a Lu-chan y a mí, y la venta se va a realizar en la ciudad de Hargeon – respondió la peli azul a la pregunta que no se había dicho.

- Ah, bueno… supongo que está bien, que les vaya bien chicas – contesto Natsu rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa, en verdad le entristecía que su amiga no los acompañara, pero quien era el para obligarla a hacer lo que él quisiera… bueno, lo había hecho antes pero ahora no tenía el humor ni las ganas.

Y así el mago de fuego y el gato azul entraron al gran edificio de Fairy Tail y ya que no dio su típico saludo de gritarle a todos los del gremio que ya había llegado, puso ver como todos hacían las mismas actividades de siempre: Cana bebiendo directamente de un barril que parecía ser su sexto ya que habían otros 5 barriles tirados bajo ella, Elfman hablándoles(dándoles un sermón) a Jet y Droy sobre "la importancia de ser un hombre", Alzack, Bizca y Asuka sentados en una mesa como una linda familia, Macao y Wakaba hablando de mujeres y Gajeel comiendo un gran plato con varios objetos metálicos, Natsu se preguntó cómo sabrían esos metales para el dragon slayer de hierro pero probablemente sería lo mismo que si alguien le preguntara a él como sabe el fuego, un sabor único y delicioso.

Finalmente el peli rosa y su acompañante llegaron hasta el tablón de misiones, realmente a él el dinero no le importaba mucho, por ello siempre buscaba misiones que para el resultaran divertidas por lo que al fijar su mirada en una misión en particular no le tomo mucha importancia a los detalles de esta y fue inmediatamente hasta la barra donde una mujer albina de ojos azules tenía una cara realmente terrible.

- Hey Mira, ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto Natsu, quien como siempre se preocupaba por todos en el gremio.

- Eh, Natsu… no es nada – contesto Mirajane tratando de formar su usual sonrisa para no tratar el tema, aunque su cara no ayudó mucho para esa tarea así que vio en los ojos del peli rosa que él quería una respuesta, no es que lo quisiera mantener en secreto, es solo que no lo creía importante – es solo que ayer estuve trabajando en unas fotos para varias revistas en Crocus y termine bastante tarde por lo que tuve que tomar el último tren hacia Magnolia y para no pasarme de la estación trate de estar despierta todo el trayecto. – hablo la maga albina con una voz bastante apagada.

- Deberías descansar un poco, seguro que si le pides a Lisanna que te cubra por unas horas podrás aunque sea dormir un rato – dijo el mago de fuego con un tono de preocupación, aunque no mucha ya que estaba más que seguro que la menor de los hermanos Strauss no pondría ninguna queja en ayudar a su hermana.

- Lisanna está en una misión con Laki y no vuelven hasta entrada la noche – informo la mujer de ojos azules – pero bueno, ¿Qué necesitas Natsu?

- ¡Natsu y yo vamos a una misión! – exclamo alegre el exceed azul, quien se sintió un tanto excluido de la conversación.

- Es bueno escuchar eso, hace mucho tiempo que no hacen un trabajo ustedes 2 solos – les sonrió la maga del Take-over, a diferencia de su anterior sonrisa, esta tenía un poco más de energía, pero aún así se denotaba el cansancio en su voz, sacando debajo de la barra un gran libro volvió a hablar – dame la hoja de la petición para que pueda registrarla su código en el libro de misiones Natsu –

- Por cierto Mira, no he visto a Erza, Wendy o al Stripper, a Lucy la encontré antes de llegar y me dijo que iba a Hargeon, pero a los demás no los vi al entrar – comento el peli rosa mientras entregaba la el cartel de la misión viendo que el resto del "Equipo Natsu" no se encontraba en el gremio.

- Bueno, Erza fue a una misión clase S, Wendy, Charle y Romeo fueron a una misión simple y Gray fue junto con Juvia a otra misión – respondió la albina, quitando su atención del papel para ver al mago de fuego y sin ver los datos completos de la hoja solo anoto el código – bien, ya está todo listo, ¡buena suerte y que tengan un buen viaje! – finalizo dándoles nuevamente una sonrisa y devolviéndoles su misión.

- Claro Mira, no tienes que preocuparte. ¡Vámonos Happy! – dijo Natsu devolviéndole una sonrisa a la maga albina y tomando rumbo hacia la puerta del gremio.

-¡AYE SIR! Nos vemos Mira – se despidió el felino alado siguiendo a su amigo/padre hacia la salida, pero antes de abandonar el edificio, dio media y grito – ¡Me guardas un pescado para cuando regresemos! – y mientras el exceed se alejaba los miembros del gremio soltaron varias carcajadas mientras pensaban al mismo tiempo que Happy jamás iba a cambiar, y para ellos eso era lo mejor.

.

Estación de Magnolia (1 hora después)

- Nee Natsu, ¿Cómo se llama la ciudad a dónde vamos? – comento el felino que estaba sobre la cabeza del mago mata-dragones, después de todo no sabía ninguno de los detalles de la misión.

- Bueno, se llama…emm…se llama…etto… espera un poco y veo jejeje – el pelirosa se sintió un tanto avergonzado al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía a donde tenían que dirigirse, así que rápidamente saco el volante de la misión para leer en voz alta su destino y alguno que otro detalle – veamos, es un pueblo llamado "Forline Town", tenemos que encargarnos de una parvada (?) de wyverns que atormenta la ciudad y la paga es de 800 mil jewels –

-¡800 MIL! ¡¿Eso no es demasiado para una simple misión?! – exclamo con gran asombro el exceed azul.

- Es que esta es una misión de clase S – comento con simpleza el pelirosa sin despegar la vista de la hoja, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras – es una… misión clase S… ¡TOME UNA MISIÓN DE CLASE S SIN SIQUIERA DARME CUENTA!

- ¡QUE VAMOS A HACER NATSU! ¡Si el maestro se entera seguro que esta vez nos dará "el castigo"! – reclamo el ahora pálido gato, el solo hecho de pensar en "el castigo" hacía que perdiera su azulado color y le erizaba hasta los bigotes, y lo peor era que su amigo no estaba en su misma situación al mencionar aquella tortura del maestro.

- T-tr-tranquilo Happy, n-no es necesario que eso pase – dijo el chico de los ojos oscuros tratando de tranquilizar a su compañero inseparable aunque su voz no lo acompañaba mucho para esa tarea y haciendo un esfuerzo (para él) sobrehumano comenzó una línea de pensamientos bastante elocuentes – Varios miembros vieron que tome la misión desde el tablón de misiones normales, ¿verdad? – Pregunto el pelirosa, ganando una afirmación de su amigo – bien, también Mira registro la misión sin decirnos que no podíamos realizarla, ¿correcto? – Volvió a preguntar el mago de fuego, nuevamente ganándose un sí de su exceed – eso significa que no es como la vez anterior que tomamos "prestada" la misión clase S sin decirle a nadie, ahora es como si tuviéramos el permiso de Mira para realizar esta misión ¿no lo crees? –

Usualmente Happy haría alguna broma sobre Natsu pensando, sobre todo con todo lo que tuvo que pensar para soltar todo lo que hablo antes, pero no le importo, ya que cada uno de esos pensamientos llevaban a un solo punto que alegro al felino: Ser salvados del "castigo".

- ¡AYE! Mira no nos impidió hacer esta misión así que estamos a salvo – comento el gato azul, mientras volaba felizmente en círculos sobre la cabeza del dragón slayer.

- Así se habla compañero, quien sabe, tal vez si completamos bien esta misión nos asciendan a magos clase S – el entusiasmo de Natsu estaba sobre las nubes con esa nueva y extraña idea en mente, ser al fin un mago de clase S y lo más importante, serlo antes que el idiota de Gray.

- Eso sería realmente increíble, tal vez así Charle acepte salir conmigo – comento Happy, con la esperanza de que la exceed de blanco pelaje le diera una oportunidad – ¡Vamos Natsu! Hay que ver que tren va hacia Forline o al menos a los alrededores –

Al terminar de decir esas palabras al pelirosa se le palideció el rostro, pues recordó el pequeño detalle de que era necesario un transporte para llegar a la ciudad y comenzó a cuestionarse lo de ir a esa misión, pero pensándolo mejor, que tal si él tiene razón y tras la misión se vuelve un mago clase S, eso haría que el sacrificio de subirse a esa infernal maquinaria fuera justificado, y quien sabe, tal vez la misión sería más divertida de lo que pensaba, solo había que darle una oportunidad, después de todo:

"EL FUTURO ES INCIERTO Y UN MONTÓN DE MISTERIOS AGUARDAN A SU SOMBRA."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí WolfCerberus otra vez, ahora les traigo el segundo capítulo, y para aclarar un review, esta historia es un final alternativo de la saga de Tartaros, diciendo esto espero que sigan disfrutando esta historia. **

- hablar-

- **creatura no-humana hablando**-

- 'pensar'-

- _sueño/recuerdo_-

- *onomatopeya de sonido*-

Capítulo 2: Situaciones Inesperadas

En uno de los trenes de Fiore, para ser más precisos en un tren en dirección a una pequeña ciudad llamada "Hensei", que era la ciudad con estación de trenes más cercana a Forline, el viaje estaba siendo bastante ameno para todos los pasajeros… bueno, para casi todos.

- …por favor… alguien…matemeee…- fueron las suplicas desesperadas del Dragón Slayer de fuego, ya que debido a una extraña condición, él y el resto de los dragón slayers sentían un intenso mareo con el mínimo movimiento en un medio de trasporte aunque extrañamente Wendy estaba a salvo de esta "maldición".

- Vamos Natsu, el viaje será de 5 horas así que por favor resiste – trato de animarlo su pequeño amigo, mientras de la bolsa de su espalda saco un pescado bastante peculiar de un color azul turquesa con aletas de color rojo y unos bigotes parecidos a los de un pez gato de un distintivo color dorado – hmmm, ¡ya se! ¿Por qué no conversamos de algo para que pase más rápido el viaje? – Happy sabía que era una mala forma de pasar el tiempo, después de todo, ¿de qué iban a hablar? Ambos se conocían casi a la perfección, ambos eran casi como hermanos, aunque el felino siempre ha considerado en su interior al pelirosa como un padre y él sabe perfectamente que este lo consideraba casi como un hijo; realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo funcionaria esa táctica, pero le ayudaba a despejar la mente de su compañero al menos un par de minutos.

- ¡5 HORAS! *tratando de vomitar* voy a morir Happy – respondió el mago de fuego, aunque en su lamentable estado le dio la razón a su amigo felino y pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente – oye… ¿Y ese pescado? Nunca lo había visto-

- Este pez se llama "Pez Gato de los Arrecifes de Caelum", o eso me dijo el vendedor, también dijo que es un pez muy raro y muy delicioso – mientras hablaba de su raro producto adquirido, una línea de saliva caía por su boca y sus ojos se iluminaban con unas estrellas doradas – estaba guardándola para algún momento especial como cuando Charle aceptara salir conmigo, pero ya que esta es nuestra primera misión de clase S que hacemos de forma legal pensé que sería muy buena forma de celebrarlo –

- ya veo, ¿Y quién era el vendedor? ¿Larry el de la pescadería cercana a la plaza o Gary el de…? – y así pasaron más de una hora conversando, de los cuales 30 minutos fueron usados por Happy para hablar de pescados y el resto de cosas triviales, incluso en un intento por parte del pelirosa de avergonzar a al exceed azul al realizarle preguntas sobre sus avances en su relación con la exceed albina incluso se dio el placer de darle un "te guuusta" para tratar de avergonzarlo, pero lo único que saco fue una sonrisa y una afirmación de parte del felino. El resto del viaje fue más tranquilo, aunque debido al mareo de Natsu y las enormes ganas de devorase el pescado por parte de Happy ninguno noto el extraño olor que desprendía el producto marino.

.

.

.

.

Magnolia (4 horas después de la partida de Natsu)

Por las calles de Magnolia se veían las siluetas de 2 magos de Fairy Tail, uno es un famoso azabache mago alquimista de hielo, aunque hace relativamente poco adquirió la magia de Devil Slayer de hielo, Gray Fullbuster quien venía con una gran cara de pocos amigos y una mujer de pelo azul y también famosa maga de agua: Juvia Loxar, quien poseía un semblante triste mientras de vez en cuando veía de reojo al mago de hielo. La razón principal del porque la actitud de ambos se podría condensar en una simple frase: La misión fue un total fiasco.

Para aclarar la situación, el azabache y la peliazul tomaron la misión de encargarse de un gremio oscuro que estaba causando problemas en un pueblo llamado "Claur", en un principio ambos estaban bastante emocionados, Gray podía ir a golpear a algunos magos oscuros y tenía planeado usar su recién adquirida magia de Devil Slayer si la situación se desmedía, y Juvia siendo ella el solo estar al lado de su "amado Gray-sama" era suficiente para alcanzar el nirvana. Dentro de todo, el viaje en tren fue tranquilo, el pueblo era pequeño, en un simple vistazo era visible que eran gente sencilla, agricultores y leñadores eran abundantes en la localidad y no les costó trabajo encontrar la alcaldía del poblado, donde un hombre de cerca de 40 años vestido de traje contrastando la apariencia del pueblo y sus habitantes los recibió y comenzó a hablarle a los magos sobre el gremio oscuro en cuestión, las palabras "poderosos" y "terribles" fueron repetidas en tantas ocasiones que el mago de hielo perdió la cuenta cerca del número 50. Después de la extenuante explicación del alcalde, ambos magos rápidamente se ubicaron a un par de metros del edificio que era usado como refugio para los malhechores para idear un pequeño plan, el plan en cuestión era simple, la maga de agua atacaba la puerta principal con un ligero ataque de "Water Nébula" para causar una confusión y luego entraría el azabache para inicial la pelea, sin chistar ni pensarlo dos veces, la peliazul tomo posición mientras en su mente solo estaba la imagen del Devil Slayer con la palabras "Gray-sama es tan genial" en todas partes, al momento de recibir la señal, la maga lanzo su ataque causando una cortina de humo que el mago aprovecho para posicionarse delante de la peliazul, pero grande fue su sorpresa que al disiparse el humo logro ver que más de la mitad de sus enemigos estaba en el suelo completamente inconsciente, en ese momento un tic se presentó en el ojo izquierdo del mago junto con un pensamiento revelador: el supuesto "Gran y Temible" gremio oscuro no eran más que un montón de magos habladores y débiles. Sobra decir que los magos de Fairy Tail acabaron con los oponentes restantes sin siquiera sudar lo cual molesto al alquimista de hielo, pero lo que rompió completamente la poca calma del mago fue que el alcalde volvió a realizar una improvisada charla de ¡10 MINUTOS! por "la gran hazaña" realizada por ambos integrantes de Fairy Tail, enfurecido, Gray comenzó a gritarle al alcalde que era un viejo idiota y exagerado, el alcalde obviamente no lo tomo bien y terminaron enfrentándose verbalmente ambos, lo cual culmino en que su paga fuera reducida en un 50% y además el regente del pueblo le advirtió que daría aviso al Concejo Mágico del comportamiento de mago de hielo.

Y así fue como Gray termino en su estado actual, pero bueno, cualquiera se enojaría con solo la mitad de la paga y una futura penalización del consejo, y por parte de Juvia ella se culpaba interiormente criticando que tal vez su ataque inicial fue demasiado potente, aunque realmente eran sus enemigos los extremadamente débiles. Al llegar al edificio de Fairy Tail, se encontraron con una chica relativamente pequeña, con el pelo de color violeta y ojos verdes quien se estaba encargando de servir varias bebidas aunque se veía que el trabajo se le estaba saliendo de las manos, Gray después de la caminata hasta el gremio se sintió más relajado y trato de llamar a la muchacha.

- Oye, Kin…

- ¡Y POR ESO LOS HOMBRES DEBEN SER HOMBRES! – pero sorpresivamente fue interrumpido por el grito dado por un albino de gran complexión física que retumbo por todo el salón del gremio, mientras frente al hombre de pelo blanco los 2 integrantes masculinos de Shadow Gear se encontraban tirados sobre la mesa con espirales en los ojos, totalmente mareados por una estúpida charla que a nadie le interesaba.

- *toser* oye Kinana, ¿dónde está Mira? – hablo nuevamente el mago de hielo, aunque la chica se tardó un poco en contestar debido a los pedidos que estaba entregando.

- Mira-san está descansando en la enfermería del gremio, se encontraba bastante cansada cuando yo llegue, así que me pidió que la remplazara para que pudiera descansar al menos unos minutos – respondió la peli morada con un poco de cansancio.

- Ya veo…bueno, terminamos nuestra misión y ella es quien lleva las cuentas de ello así que supongo que esperaremos hasta que Mira pueda atendernos – informo el mago de hielo, pero antes de retirarse dijo – ah! Kinana, me podrías traer algo de beber también, estoy un poco sediento.

- Juvia se pregunta si podrías traerle un té rojo por favor – pidió de manera amable la peliazul.

- ¡Si, en seguida! – contesto la mesera de Fairy con una sonrisa, para después seguir sirviendo a los demás.

Y así los recién llegado tomaron su parte en la "tranquilidad" del gran salón del gremio, sin saber que una persona se encontraba a solo unos pasos de la entrada de Magnolia.

- Por fin de vuelta en Magnolia, me pregunto si Cana-chan estará enojada porque la deje tanto tiempo sola – dijo la figura, revelando ser el mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive, quien decidió volver después de saber sobre la guerra entre su gremio y Tartaros debido a la preocupación que le causo el saber que además se enfrentaron contra el dragón negro Acnologia.

*Sirena de Alarma del sistema Gildarts*

- ¡Gildarts está de vuelta! – grito alegremente un miembro del gremio.

- Tch… si él está aquí no podre beber tan tranquilamente como antes – gruño Cana, aunque en su interior estaba feliz de que su padre volviera.

- Así que el viejo Gildarts volvió ¿eh?, tengo que mostrarle mi nueva fuerza – pensó Gray en voz alta.

- será mejor que no lo hagas Gray, a menos que quieras una paliza de su parte – dijo Wakaba burlándose del mago de hielo y sacando unas carcajadas y afirmaciones de varios miembros del gremio.

- ¡SER DERROTADO POR GILDARTS ES DE HOMBRES! – no hace falta explicar quién lanzo ese grito ¿verdad?, y antes de que otra persona pudiera hablar se escuchó una explosión en la muralla al lado de la puerta.

- Ehhh, ya veo, así que ¿Quién es el que quiere luchar contra mí? – Y como por invocación, desde el agujero de la pared estaba parado el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail después del maestro, con una sonrisa desafiante y un poco de su aura mágica brotando de él, tras ver toda esa escena que protagonizo el hombre de cabello anaranjado, todos en el edificio apuntaron de forma mecánica y en tan solo una milésima de segundo al Devil Slayer de hielo que estaba sudando a mares –¿Ohh? ¿Con que es así, Gray? – Volvió a preguntar, mientras se acercaba a paso seguro, haciendo que el azabache comenzara a perder su color de piel, pero antes de que pudiera negarse a pelear, el As de Fairy Tail soltó una gran carcajada - JAJAJA, lo siento pero tendrá que ser para después, ahora tengo que hablar con el maestro –

.

.

.

.

Sendero entre Hensei y Forline

- Los trenes son un invento de Zeref, eso te lo puedo asegurar Happy – dijo el Dragón Slayer de fuego mientras poco a poco se recuperaba de ese extenuante viaje en el infernal tren.

- Oh vamos Natsu, hace 15 minutos nos bajamos del tren ¿y aun te sigues quejando? – reprendió el felino a su compañero que llevaba quejándose desde que salieron de la estación de trenes.

- Pero te l... ¿Qué rayos es eso? – pregunto el pelirosa de forma retórica, ya que frente al él una gran columna de humo era sorprendentemente visible, incluso el mago se cuestionó él porque no lo había visto antes, y lo peor es que esa dirección… era seguro que el humo venia del pueblo donde tenía lugar su misión, y eso le daba una mala espina - ¡Vamos rápido Happy!

- ¡Aye Sir! – contesto el exceed azulado, pero cuando estaba por extender sus alas, una extraña sensación en el estómago se lo impidió, por lo que tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a la ropa del mago de fuego quien comenzó una rápida carrera hacia el origen del humo.

.

.

.

Oficina del Maestro Makarov.

- Ya veo, así que todo eso paso en mi ausencia – dijo tranquilamente Gildarts, su tono delataba su arrepentimiento al no estar en los momentos de necesidad.

- No tienes que culparte, nadie sabía ni deseaba que esto ocurriera – expuso el maestro del gremio para tranquilizar al mago frente a él.

-Pero aun as….

- ¡GRAY PONTE ROPA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡ELFMAN DESPIERTA A JET Y DROY, EL GREMIO NO ES UN HOTEL! ¡WAKABA, LIMPIA TODAS ESAS COLILLAS DE CIGARRO Y CENIZAS QUE ESTAN BAJO TU SILLA! – estos y otros gritos fueron los que interrumpieron a Gildarts, provenientes de una maga bastante conocida, Erza "Titania" Scarlet sin duda sabia poner a raya a los demás en el gremio - ¡Y QUIEN RAYOS FUE EL IDIOTA QUE HIZO ESE AGUJERO EN LA PARED AL LADO DE LA PUERTA!

Esa sentencia final hizo que el mago destructor sintiera la penetrante mirada del anciano Dreyar sobre él.

- *toser* *toser* Maestro, volviendo a nuestro tema principal – hablo de manera totalmente seria el mago SS con intenciones de evitar el regaño del viejo por romper nuevamente una pared, pero en parte existía un problema que le entristecía – Según lo que usted me ha dicho, Natsu es el que más ha sufrido por la pelea contra Acnologia. –

- Si, no creo que sea fácil para él lo ocurrido con Igneel – respondió con pesar Makarov, viendo al Clivers quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas frente a su mentón.

- Le tomara tiempo pero se repondrá, estoy seguro, después de todo Natsu es bastante fuerte en todos los sentidos– aclaro el mago de cabello naranja, dejando su anterior pose y viendo fijamente a los ojos del maestro del gremio, prosiguió – Maestro, existe un tema, no, mejor dicho una propuesta sobre Natsu que me gustaría tratar con usted. –

.

.

.

FORLINE

- ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? – pregunto el pelirosa a nadie en particular.

Para mala suerte de Natsu, sus sospechas fueron correctas, el pueblo de Forline era un completo desastre, en todas las direcciones de su vista, las pequeñas edificaciones estabas destruidas o cubiertas de llamas, se podía ver varias personas corriendo de aquí para allá huyendo o tratando de extinguir las llamas que consumían todo a su paso. La sinfonía principal en el ambiente eran los gritos desesperados de los habitantes del lugar, pero había algo más, algo que los oídos del mago de fuego identificaron fácilmente, un sonido un tanto familiar, pero a la vez bastante distinto: el rugir de un dragón, rápidamente busco la fuente de aquel sonido solo para darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

Los grupos de Wyverns, son en general d criaturas, pero para sorpresa de los magos de Fairy Tail, el total de aquellos pequeños dragones llegaba a ser incluso de más de 30.

- Así que por eso esta era una misión de clase S – pensó el pelirosa en voz alta, mientras ajustaba su bufanda y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro – ¡Estoy totalmente encendido! ¡Vamos Happy!

- aye…sir – respondió el felino con tan solo un hilo de voz, habia dejado su típico tono azul para dar paso a un color verde y un rostro que mostraba una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Happy estas bien? Te ves terrible – pregunto preocupado el Dragón Slayer.

- Me duele mi pancita Natsu – respondió el exceed de manera triste con el mismo hilo de voz anterior mientras mantenía sus "manos" sobre su estómago – creo que no voy a poder ayudarte. –

Natsu le dio una sonrisa comprensiva y acariciándole la cabeza hablo – No te preocupes compañero, si te duele mucho la barriga tan solo descansa – y después de darse media vuelta continuo – Yo hare esta misión por los 2, ya lo veras. –

.

.

.

Oficina del Maestro Makarov.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso Gildarts? – Pregunto el viejo Dreyar – no es que desconfié de Natsu o de ti, pero es solo que…-

- Si, también sé que tal vez sea una responsabilidad muy grande para Natsu, pero estoy seguro de que esto le ayudara a madurar de buena manera, además con su recién adquirido poder no creo que se le presenten mayores desafíos a futuro. –

- Lo entiendo, pero aun así… tu petición es tan repentina –

- Lo entiendo Maestro, pero yo estoy seguro con mi decisión y la repetiré las veces que sea necesarias – expuso de manera seria el hombre de cabello naranja, levantándose de su asiento y mirando con convicción a los ojos del octogenario - Yo Gildarts Cliver, propongo que Natsu Dragneel sea ascendido a un mago de clase S.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola nuevamente, aquí WolfCerberus trayéndoles el 3er capítulo de Caprichos del Destino, revisando el capítulo anterior caí en cuenta de que nunca definí físicamente a los Wyverns, tal vez la mayoría tenga una idea general de cómo es uno, pero además agregue unas pequeñas características extra así que aquí va una descripción de las criaturas:**

Un wyvern (guiverno en español) o dragón heráldico es una criatura legendaria aladade 2 patas con forma reptiliana (para hacerse una mejor idea busquen en google imágenes) que alcanzaba una altura d metros, generalmente con la cola terminando en punta de flecha, que se dice que podía escupir fuego y poseía un aliento venenoso. Además para añadir información a las criaturas de este capítulo aquí van unas características adheridas: Las escamas de los wyvern son bastante resistentes a impactos, además de tener una buena resistencia a diferentes elementos (como por ejemplo electricidad, agua, viento y especialmente al fuego) pero como la mayoría de los reptiles poseen una gran debilidad al frio.

- hablar-

- **creatura no-humana hablando**-

- 'pensar'-

- _sueño/recuerdo_-

- *onomatopeya de sonido*-

Anteriormente….

_Oficina del Maestro Makarov_

_- Lo entiendo Maestro, pero yo estoy seguro con mi decisión y la repetiré las veces que sea necesarias – expuso de manera seria el hombre de cabello naranja, levantándose de su asiento y mirando con convicción a los ojos del octogenario - Yo Gildarts Cliver, propongo que Natsu Dragneel sea ascendido a un mago de clase S. –_

Capítulo 3: Hunt or be Hunted

- Entiendo, tomare en cuenta tu propuesta pero será necesario tomarse un tiempo para informar al resto de esta decisión, sabes que a pesar de tu posición también será necesaria la opinión de los otros magos de clase S para ascender a Natsu.- Acepto el mago anciano, sabiendo que Gildarts no daría su brazo a torcer.

- Gracias por aceptar mi petición Maestro, y no tiene por qué preocuparse, estoy de que Natsu eventualmente se volverá un mago más responsable, sobre todo si posee una responsabilidad como la de ser un mago de clase S, bueno Maestro ahora me retiro para descansar un poco, nos vemos.- y con eso Gildarts se retiró de la oficina de Makarov con dirección a su hogar.

.

.

Forline

Fuego… fuego rodeando por todas parte a un pobre anciano de cabello canoso, ojos marrones y ropas bastantes sencillas, que se encontraba en medio de un calle de rodillas con un shock debido a los sucesos recientes.

- '¿Cómo? ¿Cómo una simple mañana tranquila se convirtió en esto?...'- pensó el sexagenario, pero un inesperado rugido, el rugido de un reptil alado lo saco de su mente – 'Los wyverns… ellos nos atacaron, pero esta vez fueron mucho más agresivos que antes' ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es su afán de atacar este pueblo una y otra vez? ¿Qué les hemos hecho para merecer esto? –

Pero las desesperadas preguntas del hombre mayor fueron a parar a oídos sordos pues la bestia solo lo observo con sus fríos ojos grises, viéndolo como solo un ser inferior, una presa, un insecto, y sin más que esperar, soltando otro rugido la criatura arremetió contra su potencial comida mientras el anciano solo cerro sus ojos esperando su trágico final, con el único remordimiento de la impotencia de no poder ayudar a su pueblo mientras él esperaba que la parca se lo llevara lejos de todos los que una vez conoció…

- ¡Karyū no… - Pero el destino dictaba que hoy no era su día de partir – TEKKEN! –

Y así el anciano vio como un poderoso puñetazo llameante que conecto en la cabeza del wyvern y lo envió varios metros hacia atrás e incrustándolo en lo que quedaba de una casa terminando de derribarla, el puño pertenecía a un joven que vestía un chaleco negro solo con una manga larga en el brazo izquierdo, un faldón negro y debajo un pantalón corto color blanco que llegaba un poco más debajo de sus rodillas, unas sandalias negras, una bufanda de un diseño escamoso y un particular cabello rosado-salmón.

- Oye viejo ¿estás bien? – pregunto el mago de fuego viendo al anciano arrodillado frente a él, quien lo agarro firmemente de los hombros, agitándolo con fuerza mientras de sus ojos las lágrimas de dolor e ira reprimida brotaban libremente.

- p-p-por favor… t-te lo suplico… salvemos…. ¡POR FAVOR SALVE A ESTA CIUDAD! – un gran grito de desesperación antes de volver al suelo de rodillas susurrándole una y otra vez que ayudara al pueblo.

Al sentir unos ruidos extraños, Natsu inmediatamente volteo para ver que el wyvern que había golpeado antes comenzaba a salir de los escombros prácticamente intacto y retomando vuelo hacia los demás de su especie que volaban cerca del centro del poblado.

- No te preocupes anciano, ve a refugiarte que yo me encargo de esas malditas lagartijas sobrealimentadas – respondió con una mirada seria y bastante furioso debido a todo el sufrimiento que habían traído esos pseudo-dragones, sin chistar el hombre mayor se levantó de la mejor manera que pudo y camino a paso rápido para dirigirse fuera de la cuidad.

Y así Natsu emprendió rumbo a la plaza central del pueblo, aunque claro encontrándose con un par de molestias en el camino.

- ¡Karyū no Yokugeki! – Grito el DS de fuego golpeando a 2 wyverns con su ataque haciéndolos retroceder unos metros - ¡Karyū no Tekken! – grito nuevamente en medio de un salto, ahora atacando a otro wyvern más grande que los anteriores y con varias cicatrices visibles en su cuerpo, aunque la creatura solo resulto un poco sacudida por el impacto, rápidamente contraataco al mago con un golpe de cola que el pelirrosa esquivó con poca dificultad, pero no se percató que la bestia se había dado un giro para acertarle un cabezazo que lo mando a atravesar un par de casas hasta parar en un edificio bastante más grande que el común de las casas del lugar, en donde pudo apreciar el desastre que causaron las llamas que estuvieron ahí.

- auch… eso sí que dolió – comento para sí mismo el mago de fuego frotando su nuca – ese bastardo, cuando lo vea… -

- ¡GUAAAAA! ¡GUAAAAA! ¡GUAAAAA! –

- ¿Eh? ¿Que fue eso? ¿Un llanto? – pregunto nuevamente a sí mismo, girando su cabeza para encontrar el origen del casi incesante llanto, que según sus agudos oídos se situaba a su izquierda debajo de un par de escombros, grande fue su sorpresa al removerlos al ver que no solo había un bebé, sino 2 recién nacidos cubiertos casi por completo de hollín y polvo con sus pequeñas ropas rasgadas, al ver a las pequeñas Natsu sintió un extraño sentimiento en su corazón – '¿Que hacen aquí estas bebés?' – se preguntó mentalmente con gran preocupación, mientras 1 de los infantes era el origen de los sollozos, mientras el otro permanecía un estado de silencio y quietud un tanto intranquilizante, así que el pelirosa se acercó a las niñas y aunque sabía que las pequeñas obviamente no le responderían sintió la urgencia de hablarles – Hola pequeñas, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?– dijo el DS a las bebés con un tono paternal que lo sorprendió, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que al terminar de hablarles, la bebé que se encontraba llorando se calmó, e incluso cambio de su amargo llanto a unas pegajosas risitas, mientras que la se encontraba tan quieta como una piedra dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, Natsu quedo totalmente hipnotizado ante la ternura de ambas y sin más se quitó su chaleco para proceder a envolver lo mejor que pudo a ambos recién nacidos – no se preocupen, las sacare de aquí – recibiendo nuevamente aquellos tiernos gestos, giro su cabeza en todas direcciones hasta ver una ventana por la cual podían salir.

*Gran rugido*

Aquel rugido alerto al DS de fuego, se escuchaba cercano, demasiado cerca… y antes de que pudiera deducir de donde venía el sonido, detrás de él entro un wyvern abriendo todavía más la grieta en la pared que el pelirosa había hecho al ser enviado ahí y arremetiendo contra él – ¡Karyū no Kagitsume! – ataco audazmente dándole una fuerte patada de fuego directamente en la cabeza de la creatura, enviándola a la pared de la izquierda, derrumbándola y haciendo aún más inestable la estructura del edificio – Mierda, debo salir de aquí rápido – pensó en voz alta el mago de fuego, apretando firmemente a las pequeñas contra él corrió hacia la ventana y de un salto la rompió para salir antes de que colapsara el edificio – ufff… estuvo cerca, no lo creen pequeñas – pregunto a sus protegidas ganando unas sonrisas de ellas, Natsu se sintió extraño, verlas reír le hacía sentir tan ligero, le daban ganas de reír a él también– '¿qué extraño?¿estaré enfermo?'- estuvo varios segundos sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que recordó la situación actual – si claro, debo llevarlas a un lugar seguro – dijo para después correr de vuelta a la entrada del pueblo, tal vez si las dejaba junto a Happy las niñas estarían en menos peligro que con él mientras trataba de enfrentarse a los wyvern.

- **No escaparas de nosotros maldito humano **– habló una voz un tanto rasposa que hizo que Natsu volteara para encontrarse con aquel wyvern de cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices que se encontraba viéndolo fijamente y acompañado de otros 5 wyverns – **ni tu ni aquellas bolsas de carne que estas cargando – **

Natsu sintió una punzada de miedo en su pecho, no temía por él ya que no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo amenazaban, pero el momento en que menciono a las bebés ese sentimiento se hizo presente – 'No dejare que les hagan daño' – pensó mientras apegaba a su pecho a las pequeñas – ¿Quién rayos te crees lagarto sobre-crecido?, ¡tan solo intenten ponerle sus asquerosas garras sobre ellas y los volveré cenizas!- amenazo de regreso el mago de fuego encendiendo su puño para demostrar que no estaba bromeando.

- **Miserable insolente, ¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE CREES PARA AMENAZARNOS ASQUEROSO HUMANO?! **– Rugió el reptil alado llamando a más de sus "compañeros" que el pelirosa pudo apreciar a lo lejos.

- 'Mierda, vienen aún más, tal vez debería hacer eso que llaman "pensar antes de actuar" – pensó Natsu viendo lo que su contraataque verbal provoco, ya que detrás de él descendieron otros 3 wyverns que bloquearon su camino – 'Ahora no podre poner a salvo a las pequeñas' –

- **¿Qué ocurre escoria? Al fin te diste cuenta a lo que te enfrentas **– "Habló" con arrogancia el líder de los wyverns al ver que lo callado que estaba Natsu.

- ¡Cállate maldita Lagartija! ¿En primer lugar como demonios puedes hablar?! – Pregunto furioso Natsu – 'Con el esfuerzo que me toma tratar de pensar una manera de sacar a las bebés a salvo ¡¿y esta lagartija del demonio me interrumpe?'! –

- **¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE ASQUEROSA ALIMAÑA?! **– Rugió nuevamente el jefe del grupo abriendo sus alas, atrayendo a varios wyverns adicionales que terminaron de rodear al pelirosa –** ¡SOY NIGDASH, EL GRAN WYVERN, EH VIVIDO POR 100 AÑOS DESPUES DE BATALLAR CONTRA LOS DE TU RAZA E INCLUSO CONTRA ****LOS MIOS****! ¡Pagaras por tu ofensa, y el costo será tu vida y la de aquellas pestes que tanto tratas de proteger!** -

Después de que aquel wyvern volviera a amenazar con atacar a las pobres pequeñas, Natsu realmente se enfureció y le dio una mirada llena de odio a la criatura que amenazaba con quitarle la vida a las bebés, pero esa pequeña distracción fue usada por uno de los wyverns de su derecha para lanzar una torrente de llamas en dirección al pelirosa, y en ese momento el tiempo para el mago de fuego paso más lento, él simplemente podía tomar ese ataque y devorarlo, pero… ¿y las bebés? Su ropa era resistente al fuego, cierto, pero eso no impedía que el calor entrara o saliera de estas ¿y si las pequeñas resultaban quemadas de igual forma? E incluso ¿y si su propia magia las dañaba? Natsu realmente no quería que salieran lastimadas por su culpa, debía dejarlas en un lugar seguro, así que simplemente dio un salto para esquivar el ataque de fuego, pero uno de los wyvern de su espalda salto casi inmediatamente después de él y se dispuso a azotarlo con su cola a lo que el pelirosa reacciono rápidamente contorsionándose lo mejor que pudo para esquivar el ataque enemigo para luego aterrizar, sin embargo 6 de sus oponentes habían "convenido" un ataque combinado lanzándose hacia el Dragón Slayer desde 6 direcciones diferentes haciendo que Natsu tuviera que saltar nuevamente pero esta vez dio un salto con voltereta hacia atrás y encendió un poco las plantas de sus pies para ganar más altura y distancia, quedando cerca de 1 metro detrás de los wyvern que estaban a sus espaldas mientras aquellos que intentaron atacarlo chocaron sus cabezas de forma bastante dura, sin esperar la respuesta de sus atacantes, Natsu rápidamente dio una media vuelta y corrió nuevamente en dirección a las afueras del pueblo.

- ¡**Tras él, no permitan que escape! **– Ordeno a los 12 wyverns que anteriormente rodeaban a Natsu, quienes de inmediato siguieron al pelirosa, mientras Nigdash alzo vuelo y dio un gran rugido que alerto a todos los wyverns restantes- **¡HERMANOS MIOS, EN ESTE BASURERO AUN EXISTE ALGUIEN QUE SE OPONE A NOSOTROS, ALGUIEN QUE CREE QUE PUEDE ESCAPAR DE NUESTROS COLMILLOS, ASI QUE LES ORDENO, CAZEMOSLO Y DEMOSTREMOSLE QUE CONTRA NOSOTROS SUS PATETICOS INTENTOS DE RESISTENCIA SON INUTILES, QUE SUCUMBA ANTE NUESTRAS GARRAS! **–

Natsu pudo escuchar claramente los rugidos que procedían de casi todos los lados del pueblo, demostrando que los más de 30 wyverns iban detrás de su cabeza, y lo que era peor, sabía que si no las protegía los bebés iban a correr el mismo destino que él.

No tenía muchas opciones…

Debía apresurarse…

Debía resguardar a las pequeñas…

Y debía hacerlo rápido.

Mientras se debatía por el que hacer, un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza, apretando su bufanda mientras continuaba sosteniendo a las bebés – ¿Que harías si estuvieras en mi lugar, papá? –

.

.

.

.

**Hola, sé que en los anteriores capítulos no puse nada al final de estos, pero en esta ocasión quiero preguntarles sobre un tema que tal vez les facilite un poco las cosas, como se pudieron dar cuenta, los ataques usados por Natsu estaban escritos como su pronunciación en japonés, y es eso lo que les quiero preguntar, ¿sigo así o las escribo en español? La decisión quiero que la tomen ustedes, y para eso solo tienen que poner en la review su opinión, siendo eso todo, WolfCerberus les dice hasta la próxima y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.**


End file.
